Romeo and Cinderella
by sn0wflower
Summary: Aku tidak ingin kisah kita berakhir seperti Romeo dan Juliet, aku menginginkan kisah kita seperti Cinderella yang akhirnya menemukan kebahagiannya.. My Romeo.. / YEWOOK / Based from Vocaloid Song / GS / NC separo disensor :D


**ROMEO and CINDERELLA**

**Disclaimer: **They belongs to themselves**  
Rated: **T semi M, jadi ditaruh di M saja biar aman :3 /muka polos/**  
Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort(happy end kok tapi kalau minta yang sad end gak apa2 sih #smirk)**  
Pair: **YeWook slight KangTeuk**  
Warning: **Genderswitch for UKE, OoC as always, typos bertebaran, NC dikit doang, based from Vocaloid Rin and Len_Romeo and Cinderella song dengan sedikit pengubahan disana sini**  
Summary: **_**Aku tidak ingin kisah kita berakhir seperti Romeo dan Juliet, aku menginginkan kisah kita seperti Cinderella yang akhirnya menemukan kebahagiannya.. My Romeo..**_

.

.

_**Always YeWook, Love Without Limit!**_

.

.

_Don't let my romance become Juliet in a tragedy  
'Take me out of here..' that's what I feel like_

.

Semilir angin berhembus kencang, membuat gorden berwarna kelabu tersebut berkibar pelan. Menunjukkan sesosok yeoja bertubuh mungil dengan surai pirang kecoklatan dan mata sewarna lelehan karamel yang sedikitpun belum beranjak menuju ke alam mimpi, tatapan matanya terus tertuju pada balkon kamarnya yang menampakkan siluet tubuh seorang namja berparas rupawan.

Sepasang iris obsidian milik namja tersebut menatap sosok yeoja mungil tersebut dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, tubuhnya yang dibalut kemeja putih tipis dan celana kain berwarna hitam seolah tidak merasakan kedinginan meski angin tengah berhembus sangat kencang.

.

_Papa and Mama, good night  
At least you should enjoy your dreams  
It's high time adults went to bed_

.

"Merindukanku, Wookie ah?" suara bariton itu memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka, seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampannya. Sementara itu yeoja yang dipanggil Wookie hanya tersenyum lembut, betapa dia sangat merindukan suara bariton milik kekasihnya tersebut,

"Ne~ aku sangat merindukanmu, Yesungie oppa.."

.

_Choking on enchanted caramel  
I cross my naked legs shyly  
How much farther will we go tonight?_

.

Perlahan, Yesung berjalan mendekati Ryeowook. Sementara yeoja mungil tersebut tetap terduduk di pinggir ranjang dengan gaun tidur pendeknya yang berwarna ungu. Hingga akhirnya Yesung berdiri tepat di hadapan Ryeowook yang terus menerus menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan memohon.

BRUUK

.

_Don't bite me. Go easy  
I don't like bitter things yet  
It's because I've always been eating Mama's cakes_

.

Dalam sekejap, kini Yesung sudah menindih Ryeowook. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat tangan yeoja mungil tersebut, mengunci tubuh Ryeowook dalam kungkungannya. Wajah Ryeowook memerah, seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas saat Yesung menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seakan menelanjanginya,

"Jangan menggigitku terlalu keras, aku tidak menyukai sesuatu yang pahit oppa.." bisiknya lirih, tapi Yesung tidak sedikitpun mengubah ekspresinya.

.

_It's something is unknown  
You may well be curious about that  
Show me everything  
Only you will see my.._

.

Sebelah tangan Yesung terangkat. Refleks, Ryeowook segera memejamkan matanya tapi dia bisa merasakan tangan Yesung yang membelai lembut pipi chubbynya, "Apa yang kau pikirkan chagiya~?" Ryeowook membuka matanya, menampakkan sepasang karamel yang terlihat sendu. Yesung tertawa kecil, membuat sepasang obsidian itu tenggelam dalam tawanya sementara sepasang karamel itu menatapnya terpesona,

"Perlihatkan padaku semuanya, Yesungie oppa.." bisik Ryeowook, senyum menggoda dia perlihatkan pada kekasihnya tersebut. Membuat Yesung terdiam seketika,

"Hanya untukmu, seutuhnya jadikan aku sebagai milikmu oppa.." bisik Ryeowook lirih dan Yesung tersenyum lebar saat kedua lengan Ryeowook melingkari lehernya.

.

_I've been longing just like Cinderella  
I'll run away with just my uniform  
May the magic stop time  
Before the villains bother us_

.

**Ryeowook's P.O.V  
Flashback Mode: On**

_Aku melihatnya lewat begitu saja di depanku. Kim Yesung, seorang namja tampan dengan kepala sedikit besar dan surai hitam gelap. Sifatnya yang tertutup dan sangat dingin pada semua orang membuatnya dijauhi oleh orang lain, tapi meski begitu aku telah jatuh pada pesonanya saat kami pertama kali bertemu. Suara baritonnya yang lembut dan senyum tipis yang terukir di wajahnya saat itu langsung berhasil membuat rona merah di wajahku muncul dan jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Ah.. __**My Romeo**__.._

"_Wookie ah~ ayo kita ke kantin," aku menoleh, kudapati dua orang temanku menungguku. Sejujurnya, meski aku ramah dan disukai banyak orang aku tetaplah merasa sendirian.._

"_Ne Sungmin ah, Eunhyuk ah~" akupun berlari kecil mengikuti mereka._

**End of Ryeowook's P.O.V**

.

_I want to run away just like Juliet  
but don't call me with that name  
Yes, we're to be bound  
Or it would be too boring_

_Honey, are you going to live with me?_

.

**Yesung's P.O.V**

_Kali ini dia menatapku cukup lama, aku sebenarnya tahu jika selama ini dia selalu melihat kearahku. Kim Ryeowook, yeoja mungil dengan surai pirang kecoklatan dan mata sewarna lelehan karamel itu telah berhasil mengikat hatiku di saat kami berjumpa untuk pertama kalinya. Suara tenor khasnya selalu berhasil membuatku tersenyum, apalagi saat dia mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal, dia berhasil membuatku tergila-gila padanya.._

_Perlahan aku berjalan menjauhi sosok mungilnya yang tengah berjalan bersama kedua temannya, sampai jumpa lain waktu, __**My Cinderella**__.. _

**End of Yesung's P.O.V  
Flashback Mode: Off**

.

_I've applied a little flashy mascara  
I promise to be a good girl tomorrow  
So forgive me this time_

.

Malam semakin larut, namun tak sedikitpun Ryeowook merasakan kantuk. Tubuh mungilnya terduduk di pinggiran ranjang besarnya, sepasang iris sewarna karamel tersebut terus menatap sebuah apel berwarna merah besar. Dia tak bisa menyembunyikan berjuta perasaan yang memenuhi hatinya. Kebimbangan dan ketakutan seakan terus menghantui benaknya.

.

_The borderline of my black lace  
Nobody tied it today  
How much farther will we go?_

.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan chagiya?" bisik Yesung, sebelah lengannya melingkari pinggang Ryeowook dan menariknya untuk bersandar di dada bidang Yesung yang terbuka kemejanya. Ryeowookpun didudukkan Yesung diantara kakinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya kini menarik turun tali dari gaun tidur yang dikenakan Ryeowook.

Apel merah itupun terjatuh dari genggaman Ryeowook.

.

_So hard that I bit you  
So hard that it hurts  
I'm in love with you, but  
Papa seems to hate you, though_

.

**Flashback Mode: On**

_Yesung berdiri di depan kedua orang tua Ryeowook, tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuket bunga mawar merah sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan Ryeowook. Hari ini dia memberanikan diri untuk menemui kedua orang tua Ryeowook dan meminta ijin mereka untuk menikahi Ryeowook,_

"_Kim Ahjussi dan Kim Ahjumma.. nama saya Kim Yesung, saya namjachingu Wookie ah. Tujuan saya kesini adalah saya ingin meminta izin anda berdua untuk menikahi Wookie ah.." katanya sesopan mungkin sambil tersenyum lebar._

_PLAAAKK_

_Suara tamparan terdengar keras dan kemudian tubuh Yesung ambruk kebelakang dengan warna merah lebam di pipi kanannya, sudut bibirnya terlihat mengeluarkan darah. Buket bunganyapun terjatuh dan kelopak mawar merah berhamburan kemana mana,_

"_Yesungie oppa!" Ryeowook segera menghampiri Yesung, mata karamelnya meneteskan air mata melihat wajah kekasihnya yang terluka,_

"_hiks Yesungie oppa.. hiks.." Yesung memeluk tubuh mungil Ryeowook, berusaha menghentikan tangis dari yeoja yang dicintainya, "Gwaenchana chagiya.. uljimayo.." diusapnya surai pirang kecoklatan milik Ryeowook,_

"_ATAS DASAR APA KAU MAU MENIKAHI RYEOWOOK? AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMBIARKAN PUTRIKU MENIKAH DENGAN NAMJA YANG TIDAK JELAS SEPERTIMU!" bentakan appanya, Kangin membuat tangis Ryeowook semakin keras, apalagi sang appa kini menariknya agar menjauh dari Yesung,_

"_Oppa! Yesungie oppa! Appa lepaskan aku appa!" tangan Ryeowook berusaha menggapai tangan mungil Yesung, begitu juga sebaliknya. Ryeowook berusaha melepaskan cengkraman appanya tapi appanya terus menariknya untuk menjauhi Yesung, sementara eommanya, Leeteuk hanya bisa menatapnya dengan raut wajah sendu,_

"_Wookie ah! Kajimaa!" teriak Yesung,_

"_Yesungie oppaaa!"_

_Dan pintupun dibanting tepat didepan Yesung bersamaan dengan teriakan terakhir Ryeowook dan setetes air mata yang jatuh dari sepasang obsidian tersebut._

**Flashback Mode: Off**

.

_You gave me a hand  
Holding a collar for me  
Take me away, my Romeo  
So far that they curse us_

.

Yesung mengulurkan sebelah tangannya,

"Maukah.. kau terikat denganku Kim Ryeowook? Meski aku tak bisa menjanjikan kebahagiaan untukmu, aku akan selalu berusaha untuk membuatmu bahagia.. Aku akan membawamu menuju tempat dimana mereka tidak akan pernah menyakitimu lagi.. Membawamu menuju kebahagiaan yang nyata.. dan bolehkah aku memilikimu untuk selamanya..?"

Mata Ryeowook berkaca kaca, rona merah pekat menghiasi kedua belah pipinya, segera saja dipeluknya Yesung dengan sangat erat seakan tidak ingin kehilangan sosok kekasihnya tersebut,

"Bawa aku pergi.. sejauh mungkin.. dan aku adalah milikmu seutuhnya.. _My Romeo_.."

Yesung tersenyum sebelum akhirnya memeluk Ryeowook dan menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka.

.

_The bell sounds just like Cinderella  
I'll leave my Glass Shoe behind  
So find me soon  
Before the bad dreams annoy me_

_Surely she did the same thing  
She lied that she dropped it accidentally  
Yes, I'll do the same  
I want to endear myself to him  
See, I'm here_

.

Ryeowook mendesah tertahan, tangannya menjambak surai hitam Yesung yang acak acakan. Bibirnya yang membengkak terus menerus menyebut nama Yesung dalam desahannya, sementara itu Yesung tengah menciumi setiap lekuk tubuh Ryeowook yang terbuka,

"Nghhh.. oppaahhh.. enghhh.. ahhh.." Yesung tersenyum singkat, dikecupnya sekilas bibir mungil Ryeowook sebelum bersiap untuk memasukkan miliknya.

JLEEB

"Arrgghhhh!" Ryeowook berteriak keras, Yesung segera membungkam teriakan Ryeowook dengan ciumannya. Isakan isakan kecil terdengar dari bibir mungil yang telah membengkak tersebut setelah Yesung melepaskan ciumannya, "Sshhh tenanglah chagiya, setelah ini semuanya akan terasa nikmat.." bisik Yesung penuh sayang sebelum akhirnya bergerak dan meleburkan tubuh mereka berdua menjadi satu kesatuan.

.

_Would you try looking into my heart?  
It's filled with desire, isn't it?_

_But it's not enough, stuff more into it!  
So hard that you cannot be there anymore, maybe?  
But that wouldn't make any sense_

.

Yesung memejamkan matanya, menghirup aroma tubuh Ryeowook dalam dekapannya. Keduanya berbaring dalam diam setelah 'proses penyatuan' yang mereka lakukan, jarum jam pun menunjukkan jika malam akan berakhir.

"Jangan pergi.."

Suara lemah itu terdengar, Yesung mengecup sekilas bibir Ryeowook dan mengusap lembut surai pirang kecoklatan yang acak acakan tersebut, "Aku tak akan pergi Wookie ah.." Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukannya, namun perlahan Yesung melepas pelukan Ryeowook dan mendudukkan dirinya,

"Oppa.." perlahan Ryeowook berusaha bangkit dan ikut mendudukkan dirinya meski tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa sakit semua, dieratkannya selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Yesung menatap dalam mata sewarna lelehan karamel di depannya yang kini menggenggam tangannya lembut, berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan dalam sentuhan kecil tersebut,

"Kita akan pergi dari sini.. sekarang.."

Ryeowook terkejut, tangannya yang semula menggenggam tangan Yesung kini terlepas, "Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan semuanya oppa? A-aku takut dan belum siap untuk meninggalkan mereka semua.."

"But that wouldn't make any sense Wookie ah.."

.

_Happiness seems to be stored in the small box  
Rather than the larger one  
What should I do? Something should be done  
Or I'll let you down_

.

Tiba tiba Yesung mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna ungu tua dari dalam sakunya, perlahan dibukanya kotak tersebut hingga terlihat sebuah cincin berwarna perak dengan permata biru safir didalamnya.

Ryeowook menutup mulutnya tak percaya, bulir bulir air mata menetes dari sepasang karamelnya,

"Oppa ini.." bisiknya,

"Aku akan menikah denganmu dan akan membawamu menuju kebahagiaan kita.. bukankah aku sudah menjanjikan hal itu chagiya?"

.

_But living their usual life are my greedy Papa and Mama  
Yes, I'll accept my nature:  
'The axe I lost was the Gold one'_

.

Perlahan Ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menyentuh cincin tersebut. Namun dia menghentikan uluran tangannya dan meremas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, bayangan masa lalu dimana kedua orang tuanya selalu mengambil kebahagiaannya serta membuatnya menangis membuat Ryeowook merasa bimbang,

"A-aku.."

.

_Cinderella, who had told too many lies  
It said to have been eaten by the wolf  
What should I do? Something should be done  
Or I'll get eaten too_

_Please save me before that_

.

Ryeowook berdiri di balkon kamarnya, tubuhnya dibalut gaun berwarna hitam dengan sedikit aksen berwarna merah tua. Angin yang berhembus semakin keras seakan tidak bisa menyurutkan keinginannya untuk tetap berdiri disana, perlahan kakinya melangkah menuju pembatas dan ditolehkannya iris karamelnya kearah bawah.

Disana, berdiri Yesung dengan tangan yang terjulur seakan hendak menyambut Ryeowook menuju kebahagiaannya. Ryeowook tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Yesung, di jari manis tangan kanannya terlihat sebuah cincin perak dengan batu berwarna biru safir,

"I'll save you, My Cinderella~" dengan ucapan itu, Ryeowookpun melompat turun dari balkon kamarnya dan jatuh tepat pada pelukan Yesung. Keduanya tertawa bahagia merasakan kebebasan untuk pertama kalinya dan bersamaan dengan fajar yang mulai menyingsing, Yesung dan Ryeowookpun pergi meninggalkan rumah tersebut dengan tangan saling bertaut serta harapan yang membumbung tinggi..

.

.

.

Leeteuk berdiri di depan pintu kamar Ryeowook yang terbuka, tubuhnya menegang kaku saat melihat ranjang dimana biasanya putri kesayangannya itu tertidur kini terlihat kosong dan sepi,

"Wo-Wookie.. Wookie!" teriakan istrinya membuat Kangin yang saat itu tengah menyantap sarapannya segera bergegas menuju kamar putri semata wayangnya dan diapun ikut shock melihat tidak adanya Ryeowook didalam kamarnya. Dia tidak menyangka sedikitpun jika putrinya akan pergi begitu saja, sekarang dia hanya bisa menyesali semua yang terjadi bersama istrinya seorang..

Diatas ranjang Ryeowook, satu-satunya yang tersisa dari yeoja mungil itu hanyalah sebuah apel merah besar dengan tulisan "Romio wa Shindererra(Romeo dan Cinderella)"...

.

.

.

_**Aku tak ingin kisah cintaku berakhir seperti Juliet..  
Tolong aku Romeo, bawa aku pergi dari sini..  
Bersamamu...**_

.

.

.

**END**

**Snowy: **fiuh.. 3 jam ngetik di sekolah sambil liat videonya itu.. HEBAT BANGET CAPEKNYA YA? /dilempar TOA/ NCnya rada di cut ya~ saya kan masih polos2 :3 /kedip gaje/ /dibuang ke WC/

**Yesung:** -_- si Kangin gamparnya beneran, muka gue jadi ilang cakepnya nih.. /liat cermin/  
awas aja kalau ketemu, gue jadiin rakun bakar.. /aura gelap/

**Leeteuk:** bagianku dikit banget.. Cuma liatin sama teriak Wookie di akhir cerita u.u  
andwaeee Yesungie, jangan bakar my racoonie~~~ TT_TT

**Kangin: **eh Yesung hyung, aku kan cuman bercanda. Piiiiiissssss ._.v

**Wookie:** ugh.. appoyo.. /jalan terseok seok/ hyungie mainnya kasar.. besok2 gak ada jatah buat hyungie lagi/pout/

**Yesung:** itukan salah rakunmu Teukie hyung-,-  
aku tidak menerima penolakan Kangin-ah-_-  
chagiyaaaaaaa TTToTTT masa kau tega membiarkan milik hyung karatan? Ugh.. jangan kejam2 dong my chagiiiiii~~~ /peluk Wookie dari belakang/ /ciumin leher Wookie/ /gigitin pelan/

**Wookie:** ngghhh hyung-ieeee stoop ittt ahhh ohhhh /lemes/

**Yesung:** /smirk/ /bawa Wookie ke kamar/ /kunciin/

**Kangin: **... ugh.. Teukie~~ /lirik Leeteuk/

**Leeteuk:** a-ah.. aku ingat harus segera menemui Heenim-huwaaa Kim Youngwoon!

**Kangin:** /angkat Leeteuk ala bridal/ /bawa ke kamar/

#YeWookNCanLagi  
#KangTeukMengikuti  
#SnowyDitinggalPergi

**Snowy:** hiks.. tega semua.. /pundung/  
tau gini tadi bawa Kibum juga biar bisa Sixsome (?) #plakk

Btw, Read and Review please? :3

.

.

Dengan penuh air mata gara2 kehilangan duit 10 ribu di sekolah (?)

sn0wflower

ps. Thanks banget buat yang review di fanfic2 saya sebelumnya ;; lope lope lah~~~ sori gak dibales, laptop rada error buat ngenet TT TT


End file.
